This invention relates to a method of forming integral fasteners with flexible or rigid film or sheet stock to be made into bags or other containers or products which are closable by fastener elements or into laminatable strips which can form part of such containers or products. One such method of the prior art for forming such fasteners is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,079 for example. In the particular embodiment shown by that patent, male and female profiles are extruded onto a film base with the male profile adapted to zipper into the female profile for interlocking the bag opening. Sometimes in such bags, however, the width of the base of the male and female closing elements over which the fingers pass for closing are so narrow that it is difficult to get a good feel for aligning the male and female fastener elements together for easy interengagement. One way of broadening the feel for the zipper is to provide additional ribs on both sides of at least one of the fastener elements. While use of additional ribs on either side of a thermoplastic fastener element has been suggested in the past, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,969, none of the prior art has taught how to obtain the desired width spacing between the ribs and the fastener elements so as to provide a "good feel" for aligning and closing the fastener elements and to manufacture the same in a way that will provide the preferred spacing between the ribs on either side of a fastener element. Likewise, none of the prior art has indicated what is the best spacing to achieve such a "good feel".